


King Virgin

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nagisa hadn’t ever thought of himself as anything close to a sex expert. Sure, he cracked rather crass jokes here and there, and his porn habits were rather extensive, but that was no substitute for actual experience. It had never dawned on him that he gave off the sort of impression that he actually had any extensive knowledge of what sex was actually like what so ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually remember writing this, but I found it in my documents. I think this was going somewhere, but I don't remember where. Either way, it's kinda cute, despite being really short, so I figured I'd share it anyway.

Nagisa hadn’t ever thought of himself as anything close to a sex expert. Sure, he cracked rather crass jokes here and there, and his porn habits were rather extensive, but that was no substitute for actual experience. It had never dawned on him that he gave off the sort of impression that he actually had any extensive knowledge of what sex was actually like what so ever. 

But he supposed somehow somewhere he had done something misleading because Rei pushed himself off of Nagisa, and stared at him with the most deer-caught-in-headlights expression. “Nagisa-kun, I’m not sure about this.”

Nagisa’s mouth went dry. “O-oh.” Well, time to find his shirt, and expertly make his way out of his boyfriend’s – ex-boyfriend’s? – house without too much awkwardness. 

“I’m sorry. It’s probably a bit strange to you, but I’m still a virgin, and I haven’t exactly read too much theory, and I’m not sure if I’d be very good at this, but just give me-“

“What?” Nagisa gave Rei a wide-eyed stare. They’d been dating for maybe a month. They were in high school. What was Rei babbling about?

“I’m just saying I need some time to prepare for sex. I don’t really know what to do right now, but I’m sure with the right Internet searches, I can be on the same page as you.” 

Nagisa nearly clicked his tongue in agitation. Rei was so smart, but sometimes... “And what page is-“

Then Nagisa noticed Rei’s red face, his slumped posture, and his refusal to make eye contact. Nagisa smiled, and rested his head against Rei’s chest. He could feel his boyfriend’s heartbeat tapping out a symphony in his ear. “Wanna know a secret, Rei-chan? I don’t know what I’m doing, either.”

“Huh?” 

“I mean, you’re my first boyfriend, my first relationship. I hadn’t even kissed anyone before you. Well, unless you count this one girl from my neighborhood when I was six. Technically, I’m still married to her. You have a love rival, Rei-chan!”

“I- but- I always thought-“ Nagisa sat up to look Rei in the eyes. He placed his hand on Rei’s cheek, and Rei ended his babbling.

“I don’t think it’s strange at all.” Nagisa leaned over, and pressed a kiss to the corner of Rei’s mouth. “So what you’re ready, when we’re both ready, that’s when it’ll happen. It’ll be okay. We’re in the same boat, Rei-chan!” 

Nagisa felt Rei relax and pull him down for another kiss. Nagisa smiled against Rei’s lips. They were going to be just fine.


End file.
